The original image of an object obtained by various imaging methods is actually a data field of specific data (e.g. a two-dimensional data field or three-dimensional data field). After being obtained, the original image needs to be presented (that is, visualized), for example, on a two-dimensional image or screen to achieve an intuitive visualization result.
Existing image presentation methods (e.g. volume rendering) acquire image presentation parameters by performing calculation on the data of the original image.